Talk:Main Page/Archive 11
Archive 10 }} Apologies if I'm missing something... ...but wtf is the 600/smite Kathandrax team build doing in Untested? It's an Excellent build, according to the link... which is the same name... A F K When 21:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :People often forget to update these things (or just don't care). I'll go change it now. Toraen talk 21:38, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Weird Problem Anyone else having a problem with their thumbnails? Every single skill, pic sig, Class symbols, and everything that is a mini pic has stopped working for me. All i see is a big X. The only skills i've actually seen are Vocal was Sogolon and Recuperation...just want to know if its just me, or if theres something i can do to fix it, or if everyone is experienceing this problem. ßʀоɴɀɛ (Kurzick_FTW|Talk|Contribs) 15:24, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I am. Im using firefox btw. Although the problem seems yo have fixed itself. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 13:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Everyone should use Firefox--Tyrael-- 14:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Everyone should have the same face and skin color, shave bald, wear tinfoil hats and Linkin Park bandshirts and kilts. Also, women's underwear. --'-Chaos-' 14:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Everyone with over 256 MB of RAM should use Firefox because it's highly customizable, has easy-to-use options and preferences, various anti-malware modules, and is skinnable for those who give a fuck.* Chrome's the next runner up, but they need to fix the XP crash bugs before anyone starts to take it seriously. If you use Safari or Internet Explorer, you're a fucking autist. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I have trying out Opera on my to-do-list --'-Chaos-' 18:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Opera is pretty nice, but I'm a bit worried about its security settings. I should take it for a spin, though, since I just updated my anti-ware. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Archive Maybe it's time for one?--Wingsy 16:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:03, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Question... Well is there any way to change the name to a build thats already been created?couldnt seem to find the answer anywhere so...--Isaac The Sinful 20:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :You do it by clicking the "move" button above. However, if you've accidentally created it in the "category"-namespace, then no can do, and it must be deleted. --'-Chaos-' 20:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) my gosh how many more scripts does wikia need to run, before you guys start turning a profit? I've tried latest version of IE, and also have used apple Saffari for it's fast open speeds- however in the last few days, I'm getting script overloading causing huge delay in being able to access the wikia pages (I can't click on a link for a long time- huge delay) Saffari was running wikia excellently until some change was made in the last few days, and I'm getting messages saying to the effect "Script is taking a long time to load - do you wish to abort script load?" But I don't get the option to abort the scripts until a long period of time has passed. All these movies, and special effect advertisements are bogging this user down --- heck, I'll pay for premium access if you have it -- I'm just sick and tired of waiting to get links and pages to load. I don't know if it's the browser that is the problem, or what. I think the pages are truly overloaded with advertising and it's making it difficult for me to enjoy using pvx wikia. Please don't take this as a criticism, I'm just venting my feelings and frustations with the issue I'm having loading pages, and getting to where i want to go! Remoteluxury 09:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : . ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 09:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::https://addons.mozilla.org/addon/722 and https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/1865. you'll be able to pick and choose what content on a website that isn't plain text that you want to see. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome answer - thanks for letting me vent - and teaching me the options I will be able to use! :) Did someone say Firefox displays the full content the best? Because I cannot live without the feature that allows me whilst looking at a particular build, the ability to pass my mouse (cursor) over the skills - - and see the calculated (actual) energy cost, casting time, and recharge rate based on the settings that the author has programmed into his script!! I love that feature!!! and i love the big icons as well!! Overall this is one of the best wiki's out there - I love pvxwikia!! thanks again! Remoteluxury 18:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, firefox will display that just fine. By all counts, Firefox displays all the content on PvX, and most other sites, much better than Internet Explorer. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) another question im experiencing this error whilst trying to rate. "Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information." what should i do ? i'm using ultrasurf to connect to pvxwikia because its blocked in China for some reason. could that be a reason why i can't rate ?--Styj 13:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Seems to be happening to a lot of new users when they make their accounts. I stopped getting the error after about a week. Could be a problem with the wiki trying to prevent new users from voting in an effort to stop socking?--TahiriVeila 14:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think thats why i get that message occasionally anyways after retrying once or twice it usually goes away on it's own i think Wikia might have done some editing to wtv is related to the rating code and something is acting fussy, so just keep trying and you'll be able to vote sooner or later Mooter - talk | 14:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :I think wikia sites overall are blocked by china. Might be because of wikipedia, because they consider some stuff to be against them. --'-Chaos-' 14:13, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose you could put it that way sort of. — μαφλεσ 14:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::i'm inclined to agree with Tahiri. It seems like it's to do with (new) users being able to vote. I did send wikia a message ages ago about or rating system not working propaly (anyone registered user could vote, regardless of conts. etc.) so I asked if they could make it available to autoconfirmed users only (i.e. so many conts. and been registered for a given period). It's possiable there's a small error in their coding, meaning that the exception details aren't actually showing, and are instead just saying that they should be shown (this is all speculation of course). ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, it's Ultrasurf. I'm not sure what it could be doing, but it causes the exception. I'm on it right now, and I can get to a ratings page without that error cropping up. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) oh darn it ): ive always wanted to see the precise numbers rated instead of just the word great / good--Styj 01:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :well, most of the time, if a build is great, it got a couple 5-5s and a couple 5-4s. If it's in good, look for a different build. =p lemme see if there's a way to get ratings to display with ultrasurf. What proxy settings are you using, if any? ···User_talk:Daññy 17:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) check the screenie. thats all i know about proxy. usually its on no proxy but when ultrasurf is on, this changes. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj140/PrinceLusciious/isthiswhatyouwant.jpg --Styj 04:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :i'd put good money down that it has to do with either SSL or SOCKS. i'll look through the mediawiki stuff to see if i can come up with anything. thanks for the tip! ···User_talk:Daññy 16:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, it's got something to do with SOCKS. I'm not sure what it is about SOCKS that's causing it, but it's related to the inability to access redlinked pages without manually navigating to the edit page. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) you know, i've absolutely no idea what you just meant but am i suppose to do something to the SOCKS thingy ? o.O--Styj 01:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :they go on your feet--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :you can't really do anything with it. unfortunately, you just won't be able to see ratings pages. i'll drop a note on the Wikia noticeboard and see if they can do something about it, but i can't guarantee anything atm. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) alright then :) thanks for trying . --Styj 01:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I can't see the ratings either, I get the same message iirc, and as far as I know I'm not using Ultrasurf :-). And I'm not in China. Possibly it's bc I don't have an account but if I check a build out on here for any reason I'd like to be able to see why it was rated what it is et.c. No big deal but it used to work fine and now it doesn't :-(. 08:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Dungeon Running So like, we need a dungeon running section or something, because most of them just change in tactics, but use the same like 5 skills. Life Guardian 23:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Theyre farming builds. Put them in the farming builds section. If you want to make a guide, do that. Another section is pretty unnecessary tbh. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 23:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Or put them in "Running" section as well. Why shouldn't it include dungeon running too? Its pretty much a dead catagory with just a few droks running builds that noone uses or cares about. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 08:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Regarding Content>Highlighted content Update pl0x. 07:07, 23 August 2009 Builds Dont Show Up Although i've only noticed it for this build http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/A_Escape_Daggers. I could only find it by going through All Ranger Builds.--Wingsy 02:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Someone might've been vandalizing it at the time, or you just did something wrong. --'-Chaos-' 07:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::Whatever the case, it is there now. --Wingsy 10:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Paragon? I have seen a lot of builds for PVP, and PVE, but only about 3 under "working great" are paragan first profession builds (3 builds in total, pve builds for paragan + pvp builds for paragan= 3)None of these are labeled PVP meta. I brought a hero into a party, Haida, she was using a paragan PVE meta build, and people still complained. "a paragon?" the situation was perfect for her because the ammount of conditions we were expecting was high, and her build made us pracically immune to all exept daze. Either people need to start helping out in making ALL classes equally usable in guild wars, or were going to have a problem. Is it because a paragan first profession is just generally underpowered? I see people using spears in both pvp and pve all the time, even when they aren't x/P or P/x, but every P/x that enters random arenas gets steamrolled. What do paragons need to be more effective. right now theres nothing a person with paragan as their primary profession can do that a person with paragon second profession can't. (exept what is underpowered and unviable) If you disagree, I would love to see what the secret to making paragons work (mostly in pvp) because i see very little paragons that are both fun, AND able to find a team in team arenas. 03:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC)(\(\(\;;/)/)/){How do I shot web?) :usually, the only reason to go P/any instead of R/P is when you need to exploit Leadership, or you need your secondary class (e.g. for "Save Yourselves"). It's not unexpected that pugs would question a paragon hero; usually a necro in the general template of sabway is safer when you don't know how terrible the other members of your group are. there's also the fact that people on average are dumb. Anyways, bars that paragon heroes can use are limited, but player paragons obv. have imbagon, song of purification, or generic spearchucking. in short, not underpowered, people are just bad. — μαφλεσ 03:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Patially this may be bc wiki ppl only vet things good if they're majorly OP rather than just good, and partially bc ppl are stupid and don't realise how awesome paragons are. Admittedly they work better in big paragon teams but they can still offer some great support. Wasn't there a guild of the week once (they used to do than on the GW website) who did all of NF with an all-paragon party or something? 08:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) mostly it has to do with paragons only work in niche situations because they're party support. they can't solo and they were never meant to. the only things a paragon should really be doing is SY/Command spam in any setting, at least when they're not spike assisting or being massive defense fags. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I mostly wanna be able to make a build for my paragon that works for team arena, or heroes accent, i want to actually say "(insert paragon build here) lfg" in those places and actually find a group. :guess what: paragons are no good in TA, and rumor is it's going to be removed anyways. People use paragons in HA, but most meta paragon builds aren't pug-friendly (since you're usually defensefag/spike assist), so you wouldn't have much luck outside of randomway or friends. — μαφλεσ 04:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :and by rumor, i mean it's in Linsey's journal. — μαφλεσ 05:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) welcome bot We should have one. Here is the welcome bot page for another wikia wiki. 01:57, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :a year or two ago we discussed whether or not we should even use templates to greet users (manually). the general concensus was that using templates made users feel even less welcome (or something like that), so you're not going to have much getting people to agree to a welcome bot. then again, noone really cares anymore, so we'll see. — μαφλεσ 02:10, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I think when we moved to wikia I had this conversation with Auron (about if we should activate said bot or not) we decided it was a bad idea. Basically for the same reasons Maf. said. That said though, if the majority want it activated I'd do so. ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Nowai, welcome templates are unpersonal, now that you mention it. Not that it'll discourage me from linking mine around :3 --'-Chaos-' 10:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) how about a "read the policies and stop thinking you have any original or good ideas" bot? ···User_talk:Daññy 19:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :that's what I've been working on here, tbh. Brandnew reverts me tho :< --'-Chaos-' 19:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome isn't very welcome--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It's better than a welcome bot though: Read policy, post "orginal" idea, and GTFO as fast as possible. 01:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) User:Daññy/Welcome :> ··· Danny Pew '' 20:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Frosty's busy Gawd my MSN keeps buzzing every other minute with new wikia email, then I find it's a build been deleted >< --Sam6555 13:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Turn that option off tbh. --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :: I agree with chaos, it'll help you sleep at night.--'-Button trolls autists-' 18:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Users Creating new pages page Would it be possible to something like this for new users creating a new page? 00:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :yes it's perfectly possible, when I have some free time I'll look into it (it's not difficult just time consuming =p) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 10:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::someone should make this here. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 11:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Just copy/paste the build making articles with some minor edits. 11:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Dual accounting If I dual account so that I have 6 heroes for VQing what team builds/set-ups would be suggested? --Sam6555 19:28, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Discordway. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Discordway--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::gtfo — μαφλεσ 01:27, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hero Battles should be archived now. — Balistic 23:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :And TA. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 23:48, October 22, 2009 (UTC) There we go, I like how the pve and the pvp templates align now! --Frosty 00:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just wait until we make a new section for codex builds or split up the CM's :P 03:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think we'd be able to keep up creating quality articles on a daily basis when the cards are shuffled. It is also a little silly, considering the method for getting good builds from sealed deck effectively boils down to 'don't be bad'. — μαφλεσ 04:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, it's close to "buildwars against monk elites". ··· Danny Pew '' 04:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::except not at all. Gringo 04:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::It was only buildwars against monk elites because glimmer is fucking terrible. Life Guardian 04:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::its better then like giving us only patient spirit to use, because the recharge is low enough to pump it out, at that point its just a matter of giving each person self defense to keep the spamming low. Gringo 04:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The real lucky thing is that we got balanced and bonettis. If we didnt get those and we got glimmer, monks would have no chance. Life Guardian 05:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::deaths retreat and dash did us fine. Gringo 06:15, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Well, same idea. Did you only have a single healer? Life Guardian 06:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I was playing with Thunda and two other whorus, and we had two healers ofc. You just can't do sealed deck with a single healer and expect not to be blown completely the hell up. Furthermore, Codex is for faggots. ~ Big sysop 06:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::we did single healer and did 38 out of 40 flawless. Gringo 14:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::We had a single healer and got probably 45/50 flawless, maybe more. Ask jake. Also, jsc! '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::we were totally euro, but I guess we did lack damage. Also fuck dervs. ~ Big sysop 22:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) The New Backround CHANGE NOW! i odnt want this DragonAge Sh!t all over a GuildWars Website. 18:19, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :afaik its the wikia's right to advertise whatever the fuck they want. by logging in the dragonage goes away, which is fair enough so no one can complain. if youre too lazy to log in, then dont QQ over a background. Gringo 18:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see any dragon age stuff even if I am logged out. -- Drah 19:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::maybe its only some of us then, i saw it before i logged in. Gringo 19:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Wholly fuck where did all of the build content go? Logged in or out for me and I see a front page with 75% ads. PxV is going down the shitter. --Franzwald 06:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::it's PvX to start with. Secondly, that's wikia adding the adds, not us, we have no control over it. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It is odd, when I log out on my home computer I don't get the ads. When I log in at work I do get the ads. Also, bawww, just make a fucking account and they go away. — μαφλεσ 15:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's called adblock. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) strong 1024x768 screens. also, I only use flashblock at home, and still never see ads when I'm logged out (not all the ads are in flash), but here it's like ^ when logged out. server must be tracking IPs or something? — Maf so rational. 02:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) "it's PvX to start with." - Phenaxkian'' lolpvx. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :omg phenaxkian admits it omg no wai [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 01:41, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::i was pointing out the site was called PvX not PxV >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::My point was much better and declared your allegiances. I suggest not retracting it. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 21:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Maybe a move... I know there's no controlling the ads, but could we maybe move things around? All I get is a big DragonAge popup over all the PvE builds... login obv doesn't help...Brow0081 06:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Use adblock or something. The only ads I get are the 3 tiny ones at the bottom. And I don't think we can move ads, you would have to ask wikia. 06:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::we probably can with a bit of coding (with a bit of coding we could hide the adds (they'd be there we jsut wouldn't see them)) but wikia would bitch at us for it. Like Zyke said, get something like adblocker or noscript, they generally stop the adds getting in the way. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::NoScript is your best choice if youre using firefox, try that if youre having trouble. Gringo 16:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::The Opera browser also helps if that doesn't work. 05:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Could a mini-skillbar function be added to it? --[[User:Luuck|'Luuck*']] 08:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it because mini skill bars are just pictures and no part of pvx big. ----~Short 08:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Just edit the miniskillbar into a regular skill bar. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I remember someone got a miniskillbar to work like pvxbig though. I can't remember who/where it is now. 04:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Trial Tag Do we really need one? Most things in trail tags are just trash and sit in limbo forever. 04:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thats what abandoned tags are for. And yes, it has a purpose. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 04:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::No it doesn't. We only store meta builds here. It doesn't need a trial phase, hell, it doesn't even need a testing phase because, y'know, it was already tested. The only builds that go into trial phase are terrible theorycrafts that will get trashed anyway. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 05:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::So I guess we need stub, Is this Meta?, and Meta tags. 05:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::yes we need one. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::And why is that? 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 23:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::id rather have shit go straight into trial. this will encourage people to use their userspaces more instead of being fags and leaving things in trial for weeks. Gringo 00:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::because despite what you're saying, me (and others) have (repeatedly) said that we are not a meta exclusive site. We will store any build that works, be it meta or otherwise. As such there needs to be a place where builds can undergo major(-ish) changes to the bar(s) without needing to do any major edits to the article (which would mean it should be a stub). Testing isn't the place to make such changes, when a build hits the testing phase, that should be the end of editing pretty much (the occasional edit to fix typos or add an extra note, and if necessary update the bar due to an update). It also provides a phase where a user can get feedback on a build and edit the bar as feedback suggests (which shouldn't be happening in the testing phase, and I really hope I don't have to explain this point any futher, it should be painfully clear :/ (more reason why my original "yes we do" should have sufficed)). :::::::We hvae a system that works fine, and prevents builds being stuck in trial for ages, if it's not edited for 2 weeks, it will be classed as abandoned. If after 2 more weeks it's not been edited, it will be deleted (me and Torean changed it a few weeks ago). Even if we did have that extra 2 weeks grace period, Torean's keeping things clean, so there's no worry of it building up (it just mean there's one less thing for him and everyone else to check). :::::::I could rant forever and a day if i really wanted, but i think i've covered the main points here, and I've ranted (/WoT) enough. ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:16, November 10, 2009 (UTC) In case... You all haven't noticed, adding (PvP) to the skill bars ruins the template code. Is anyone working on/attempting to correct this? sysop 06:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :The solution would be to use the pve template code for the pvp skills. I guess this is more work for TOR. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, all of the tinkering that Toraen has been doing really....fucked up most templates. I went to load the stunning strike bar onto my paragon and I noticed it was like 5 characters too long. Revert all changes until further notice imo. sysop 10:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::TOR and Toraen are not the same person. Toraen is a person here on pvx, TOR is the head bug-fixer on the main Wikia site. Gringo 18:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Toraen changed all possible skills to (PvP), which made the templates not work. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::all we need to do is find a way to get the skills to still read as PvP and their respected descriptions, and then to substitute in the code for pve. if we can set Spirit Bond to be this code (ie 249fhioah), then just set Spirit Bond PvP to be the same code, that couldn't be so hard could it? Gringo 18:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Still a database issue. TOR and Toraen are different users. ::::::And it's Toraen that's been doing the tinkering. sysop 19:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::i thought you had meant the changed TOR had made, my bad. who has access to the export code bit of the code? Gringo 19:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If it's on the Wikia database, it's TOR and Angela. sysop 19:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) For the time being, I suggest that we leave the (PvP) tags on the builds. I will email TOR and see if there is an easy, quick fix for the build templates. If there's not, then we can remove the (PvP) additions until there is a fix. How's that sound? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:28, 19 November 2009 :Yep, i agree, i think it took a lot of work to get them all on, and we can just see if we can fix them within a few days. Gringo 19:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::And we have all of the PvP builds uploaded in the build packs, so if someone gets frustrated that they can't dl a build for 1-2 days, they could simply dl the build pack. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:35, 19 November 2009 :::>_>;; I suppose that'll work. sysop 19:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I still haven't gotten a response on this, yet. But, I'm sure they just take weekends off. Hopefully I'll hear Monday. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:47, 21 November 2009 Response from TOR "Hey, sorry for getting back so late -- I was away at a conference since Thursday. I expect this is because of the skill IDs I used are not valid in the game. If you can point me to a place where skills are listed along with their ID, the this will be a no-brainer. There is, however, a chance that the game has a sort of parameter that switches between two versions of the same skill (same ID) in PVP and PVE situations. If that's the case, then it would be tricky to correct. As I don't place GuildWars this is guesswork for me, but I hope the above will make sense to you." - TOR :Does anyone know for sure if the skill IDs are different? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 23 November 2009 ::I'll log in and check. sysop 20:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::and no, there's no variants in the skill ID. I tested an earth shaker bar with For Great Justice and the PvP version in the Isle of the Nameless. sysop 20:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Damn, that's not good. Looks like we need to undo all the additions of the (PvP) skills until TOR can fix it. /sigh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:52, 23 November 2009 :::::lol good luck m8! sysop 21:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::^another fine example of his adminship. Gringo 21:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, I don't know if I have time today :/. I'm trying to work out the whole "+" sign fucking up templates as well. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:12, 23 November 2009 Alright, Jake, Lau, and I hopefully got them all. Thanks for helping out guys. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 23 November 2009 Additionally, because I won't listen to you bitch at me about Jake not honoring your stupid trolling attempts, AIDAN, doesn't mean you can attempt to flame me at every given chance you have. I have no idea of what builds they went and added the PvP to, so I won't even bother finding them. If you have such a problem with me, you can address it on my talk, but stop adding me on MSN. You're highly annoying and childish. Thank you. And if you want to try to flame me even more so, I will ban you. And it is an abuse of admin powers, and I'll delight in doing so. sysop 00:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Note to self don't get on Big's bad side----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::yea youll get walls of meaningless text with your name (which is on my userpage?) in caps on the pvx main page. big youre a nigger. go ban everyone who says nigger on the site too plz. Gringo 00:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::also saying "a fine example of his adminship" isnt flaming. should probly learn words before using them. see in this context, nigger is the perfect word, nigger. Gringo 00:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow K I am out----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Saint, you are such a retarded nigger, and I say that with all the love a mother can have for her autistic child. ··· ''Danny Pew '' 04:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC)